Brother Nathanael
Milton L. Kapner (born September 5, 1950), known on YouTube as 'Brother Nathanel, '''is an former Jew turned Orthodox Christian and a Youtube activist. He is currently located in Colorado, United States. His videos are highly controversial because they are often anti-Semitic and homophobic in nature, virtue of Brother Nathanael's strong and evident support for Orthodox Christianity. He has a foundation that can be donated to as well as his own news website which is biased against Judaism and supporters of Judaism such as Obama. His most popular videos are a series of videos called "Why I Left Judaism" in which he describes his negative experiences with Judaism back when he was a Jew himself as a kid. He goes into detail about how fascinating he found Jesus Christ and the New Testament, and how he was appalled at the fact that Judaism discouraged the support of Jesus Christ because they are responsible for having crucified him. It is common for him to reflect upon how much he loved making the switch from Judaism to Orthodox Christianity. History Brother Nathanel started making videos as soon as he created his YouTube account back in July 16, 2010. He has used the zionget account for every video he has ever uploaded to YouTube. Each and every video follows the exact same format, Brother Nathanael discussing what he believes will lead to a better future for America and justification of his beliefs through evidence and/or conspiracy. He was already very active in spreading the idea of a Christian America prior to starting his YouTube channel. Early Life Having been born to a Jewish family, he was still drawn to the figure of Jesus Christ at around an early age. Gentile friends of his were also influences in his decision to switch to Orthodox Christianity, as he was particularly fond of singing Christmas carols with them although was unable to celebrate due to his religion. When he had found out about Jesus Christ, he was immediately drawn in and was extremely fascinated by the stories of Jesus Christ as well as his peaceful ideals. His negative opinions on Judaism started when he asked his rabbi about Jesus Christ and the rabbi literally spit on the floor and replied "Don't you dare name that wicked name ever again!", he was also not fond of his cousin's Bar Mitzvah because the Synagogue smelt horrid and was decorated with Jewish stars. He had converted to Orthodox Christianity in 1988, some time after the Jews for Jesus movement. Brother Nathanael also spent time on the Greek Old Calender movement in Massachusetts, Boston. Quotes * "''Judaism is a religion of death!" (at his cousin's Bar Mitzvah) * "For Silverman, like many of her co-religious Jewish comedians, who's audiences are largely white Gentiles, God is to be trashed, mongrelized, degraded into the lowest form of vulgarity." (clearly doesn't like Silverman that much) * "Beck has been fired for speaking the truth!" (on Glenn Beck, former FOX News spokesman) * "Books like Daddy's New Roommate(Ken), Daddy's Wedding(Daddy marries Ken), King and King, are part of the ADL's Early Learning Program, molding the minds of impressionable little children to accept and embrace deviant sexual acts." (opinions on gay marriage) * "For a Jewish son or daughter to announce to their parents that they are gay is one of the worst things that could ever happen." (citing this as proof that Jews are only pushing the homosexual agenda for personal gain) * "Only the Israeli intelligence agency, the Mossad, have the expertise, assets, the access, and a political protection to execute 9/11 in the air and on the ground!" (claiming that Jews did 9/11) * "What kind of terrorist carries his passport on a suicide mission?" (implying that Jews did the Paris attacks) * "Did Mossad do Charlie Hebdo? Sure looks like it to me." (claiming that Jews did the Charlie Hebdo attacks) * "I'll give Congress its Constitutional right to coin our own money and put the Jewish banksters out of business." (what he would do as President of U.S.A.) * "He's got a trump card." (on Donald Trump, creamy pun btw dude that's a really good one lol) Trivia * Brother Nathanael claims to suffer from obsessive-compulsive disorder and bipolar disorder. * Brother Nathanael was never made into a monk, meaning he is actually not fit to wear the pectoral cross, the skufia, and performing blessings with the cross as if he were a priest. * He believes that Barack Hussein Obama may be a homosexual. * He accused Mossad of the 9/11 attacks, the Charlie Hedbo attacks, and the Paris attacks. For both Charlie Hebdo and Paris, he cited the fact that the terrorists left behind I.D. and that this would not be the case if they were actual ISIS jihadists. * Articles on Rense and The Ugly Truth have featured Brother Nathanael. * He is a strong supporter of alternative media/the truth movement. * Many articles have been written by him with the intention of exposing the crimes of Jewish supremacists. * He praised Putin for celebrating Christmas with children, and criticized Obama for celebrating Hanukkah with high officials from Israel, the same people who he claims killed Jesus Christ.